


Little Girl

by Quillium



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Civil War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Wanda's lonely, Because Scott misses Cassie, I REGRET NOTHING, So Scott becomes a sort of dad for Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Scott wonders just how often people forget that Wanda's just a little girl.





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Why am I posting this now? Because I'm Ant-Man trash and there's just about no fanfiction for it.

There's a little girl there... older than Cassie, but still a kid.

If he recalls correctly, her name is Wanda.

Scott wonders if she regrets having joined this war.

Looking at her... how she's completely immobile, how everything but her head seems covered, he feels a rush of fury go through him.

_If that were Cassie..._

"Hey," He crouches down, waves at her, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "How you doing?"

She offers him a blank look, childish and yet sad beyond her years, but she says nothing.

"Yeah, prison's not exactly a five star hotel." Scott continues in an attempt to get her to speak (because he's been in prisons before, and when people stop speaking, someone always ends up dying, and he doesn't want that for this little girl... he's never wanted it for anyone). "But I've been in worse places. I used to be a criminal..."

She offers him another detached look, and he wishes right now, more than ever, that he had the power to break them all out.

"But I was a good one. Not like, good at my job, but, as in, I had morals." He shifted slightly, fingers twisting along the bars of his cell. "I only did illegal things when the legal was wrong. This one guy, he was taking money from families... scamming them, so I hacked his bank account and returned the money to the people it belonged to."

Her lips twist to the side at this... maybe approving, maybe disapproving, he worries about which one it is, and she almost looks like she wants to speak.

But she's still silent.

"I got arrested for that." He continues, fingers twitching slightly. "But I don't regret it. Do you think that it was wrong?"

There's a beat of silence, and he thinks that she's not going to speak, that the little girl is too afraid to, that this is all useless, when he hears a quiet voice reply, "No."

Scott raises his head, meets her eyes, and he can tell that he didn't imagine it.

A slight grin breaks over his face as he asks, "Then do you think that it was right?"

"I don't know what's right anymore." She replies quietly, eyes downcast, chin jutting out. Wanda tilts her head to the side, cautious but curious grey eyes meeting Scott's. "Why are you talking to me?"

Something twists in his chest at that, disliking that she feels the need to ask why.

"I have a little girl." He admits. "She's much younger than you, but when I think about what's happening to you happening to her..." He shakes his head. "I don't like that."

Wanda offers him a slight smile at that. "Do you miss her?" She asks quietly.

"Every second." Scott replies, "What about you? Do you have a family?"

Her face flickers at that... sad, but she's trying to hold it in. (He hates how she seems to be holding everything in.) "I had a brother." She replies, "But he's gone now."

Scott nods. "It's like part of you is missing." He muses.

She nods back, face like a little girl.

He wonders how many people have forgotten that Wanda is only a child.


End file.
